Calavera
Calavera Cuidado Muerte (también conocido como Grim o "C") es uno de los personajes principales de la serie Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy y un personaje secundario de la película Super Puño. Es la mismísima personificación de la Muerte que, por perder una apuesta relacionada con el hámster de Billy, está condenado a ser el mejor amigo de Billy y Mandy para siempre. Sin embargo, el término "mejor amigo" es utilizado vagamente, pues Calavera es a menudo obligado a arreglar las consecuencias que dejan los accidentes provocados en gran parte por la estupidez de Billy y su falta de sentido común. Por parte de Mandy, Calavera es a menudo obligado a hacer sus tareas y obedecer sus estrictas órdenes como su "amigo-esclavo". Debido a esto, Calavera odia mucho a los dos jóvenes, y a menudo, sueña con sus horribles muertes para librarse de su condena. Este esqueleto mágico con tono caribeño en su voz es descrito como un cascarrabias debido a su condena con los dos niños, pues odia bastantes cosas como el servicio a la comunidad o los nuevos vecinos entre muchas otras cosas. A pesar de ello, disfruta de placeres como los dulces, las secciones de obituarios de los periódicos, las películas de miedo, o practicar deportes como el golf o su favorito, el juego del limbo. También adora abusar de sus poderes y los de su Guadaña, la cual es robada frecuentemente por diferentes personajes. Historia Pasado Infancia thumb|left|190px|Calavera observa a su primera víctima como la nueva Muerte. Calavera nació y fue criado en el Submundo durante los años prehistóricos con sus padres en una casa de aspecto similar a una caverna. En su infancia soñaba con ser cantante de country rock, pero su padre le forzó para que fuera la Muerte cuando él se jubiló. Nada más comenzar su nuevo trabajo, Calavera conoció a una bruja que le predijo su futuro, en el que Billy y Mandy le dominarían por toda la eternidad, a pesar de ello, Calavera no pareció hacer caso a la predicción de la bruja. En el colegio, Calavera era un blanco fácil para los brutos, quienes le llamaban "Cabeza hueca" y le tiraban cosas. Uno de sus mejores amigos en el colegio fue Santa Claus, persona con la que seguiría en contacto en años posteriores. Por otra parte, Calavera ya era en ese tiempo el propietario del perro de tres cabezas Cerbero, pero a pesar de ello, Calavera no fue capaz de controlar al perro demoníaco, afirmando que Cerbero no sólo se comía sus deberes, sino que también se comió a su padre, aunque en algún momento, debió de expulsarlo. Por otro lado, Calavera se unió a la liga juvenil de béisbol del Submundo, donde formó equipo con algunos de los mayores jugadores de béisbol del Submundo como el Gordo Pelota, Babosa Sammy, Bambino Cabeza Grande y Joe Johnson. Tuvo bastante éxito en este campo, pero lo dejó debido a los abucheos que sufrió, ya que por su culpa perdieron el último campeonato de la temporada. thumb|right|180px|Calavera empieza a adorar ser el hombre de la [[Guadaña.]] Por otra parte, Calavera fue amigo de su vecino Carabolo y de su familia incluso tras la mudanza de estos al Mundo Profundo. Un día, Calavera quedó con la Hermana de Carabolo en el lugar mencionado. Sin embargo, rompió con ella debido a que los bolos de su cabeza le molestaban, rompiendo así su amistad con la familia de Carabolo. Más tarde, su padre empezó a ser un fan del country rock y dejó de prestar atención a su hijo. Este se hizo cantante de country para atraer la atención de su padre, pero descubrió que aquella música no le entusiasmaba tanto como antes. Finalmente se encontró la Guadaña tirada en el suelo y empezó con gusto a ser la Muerte, pero para no defraudar a su padre, Calavera se independizó haciéndole creer que era cantante de country rock. Durante cuatro años tras su ruptura con la Hermana de Carabolo, Calavera intentó evitar que Carabolo apareciera en el Plano Mortal, lográndolo finalmente al resolver un Cubo de Rubik conectado al Mundo Profundo y a Carabolo. Tras ello, Calavera guardó el cubo en su Baúl Mágico. Desde esta etapa de su no-vida, Calavera empezó a considerar a Drácula como su gran ídolo, además de a otros famosos seres del Submundo como la Novia de Frankenstein y el Hombre Lobo. Adolescencia thumb|left|200px|Calavera adolescente. En algún momento dejó de ser la Muerte devolviendo la Guadaña a "F", su inventor. Tras ello, Calavera asistió al Instituto Destino Aciago con la mala suerte de ser de nuevo el blanco favorito del matón del instituto, el Coco, quien disfrutaba haciéndole la adolescencia lo más miserable posible. Una vez, Calavera iba a actuar en una obra de teatro de El Club de los Poetas Muertos ante todo el instituto, pero tras una gamberrada del Coco, Calavera fue marcado con el apodo de "Calzoncillos Shakespeare" para el resto del instituto. Tiempo después, durante una visita al prehistórico Plano Mortal, Calavera conoció a Velma, la hija de los recien llegados al Submundo reyes del Planeta Araña. Ambos se hicieron buenos amigos, ya que gracias a Velma, Calavera empezó a estar más seguro de sí mismo. La falta de muertes en el Plano Mortal provocaron que en el instituto se convocasen unas elecciones para ser oficialmente la Muerte, elecciones a las que tanto Calavera como Velma y el Coco se presentaron. Tras los discursos en los que Calavera fue ridiculizado, el Coco fue sorprendido por el joven esqueleto al pillarle haciendo trampa. Calavera logró detenerle, pero comenzó también a hacer trampa, esta vez para que ganara Velma. Sin embargo, esta le pilló, y pensando que Calavera hacía trampa en beneficio propio, dejó de asistir al instituto rompiendo su hermosa amistad. thumb|right|200px|Calavera gana las elecciones. Tras ello, Calavera decidió vengarse del Coco por romper su amistad con Velma, para ello utilizó el prototipo de la Guadaña. Su buen manejo, probablemente por la experiencia de haber tenido antes la Guadaña auténtica, provocó terror en los demás alumnos del instituto, convenciendo a todos de que debían votarle. En algún momento de su adolescencia, Calavera fue el gran amor de Obscena, la cual, solía comerse a todos los que se atrevían a burlarse de él. Obviamente, Obscena era una molesta carga para Calavera, ya que él no estaba enamorado de ella. Por suerte para el joven esqueleto, la Directora condenó a Obscena a un eterno cargo en el Submundo como guardiana del secreto del universo, momento en que Calavera se sintió aliviado al ser alejado de la joven. Finalmente, los resultados de las elecciones para la Muerte revelaron a Calavera como ganador, por lo que "F" le entregó de nuevo la Guadaña y Calavera se convirtió en la Muerte oficial. Tras la adolescencia Tras terminar sus estudios en el instituto y convertirse en la Muerte, Calavera empezó su trabajo de segador de almas a la vez que le daba afecto y cariño a su mejor amigo: Chugney, un pez esqueleto que tenía. En algún momento, Calavera fue a la universidad, dondé bebió al menos una vez sudor de zombi, cosa que no le gustó. También tuvo problemas de obesidad, y para pagarse una liposucción, tuvo que cruzar la Laguna Estigia para cobrar el dinero del premio y pagar la operación. Por otra parte, gracias a su estresante trabajo y a algunas de sus siestas antiestrés, Calavera estuvo presente en varios sucesos importantes de la historia, lo que le permitió observar auténticos detalles cuyas pruebas serían borradas por el paso del tiempo. thumb|left|200px|Calavera le da a [[Jack la vida eterna.]] Aparte de la Muerte, Calavera comenzó a trabajar durante la época del Antiguo Egipto para el dios Osiris como su ayudante de tareas rutinarias. Desde entonces, Calavera tuvo mucho aprecio hacia Osiris, pues según él, fue quien le convirtió en el profesional que es en la actualidad. Tiempo después, Calavera entabló una pequeña amistad con una de las almas que llevó al Más Allá: el de la serpiente canadiense Shnissugah. Sin embargo, el que Calavera se llevase a Shnissugah dejó a los pringados como víctimas de los matones. Ya en la Edad Media, Calavera apareció en Endsville para llevarse a Jack al Más Allá tras ser ejecutado por el Caballero Medieval. Pero Jack no estaba dispuesto a ir, por lo que, distrayendo a Calavera, le robó la Guadaña para hacer que le concediera la vida eterna a cambio de devolverle su Guadaña. Calavera aceptó, pero como castigo, le decapitó una vez que le concedió la vida eterna. Una vez entrados en el siglo XX, en la ciudad de Endsville, Calavera conoció a una mujer de los suburbios de la ciudad conocida como la Señora Doolin. Estos dos empezaron a competir en distintos deportes en los que la Señora Doolin casi siempre le terminaba ganando. Esto enfurecía a Calavera, y comenzó a lanzar malos y falsos rumores sobre la anciana, rumores aún existentes en la actualidad. ''Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy thumb|right|195px|Calavera en la apuesta del [[Limbo.]] Calavera aparece por primera vez como personaje principal en el episodio de la primera temporada, ''Encuentro con Calavera. Conociendo a Billy y Mandy Calavera conoce a Billy y Mandy cuando aparece irrumpiendo en la habitación de Billy para llevarse al Sr. Abrazos, quien ya cumplió 10 años. Tras mantener una charla, Mandy decide apostar la vida del hámster en un juego de limbo, y Calavera para igualar la apuesta, decide apostar también su amistad. Finalmente, Billy y Mandy ganan a Calavera, quien fue condenado a no llevarse el hámster y a ser el mejor amigo de Billy y Mandy para siempre, ya que si Calavera incumple el trato, le serían retirados sus poderes y sería enviado a una cárcel del Submundo. Desde entonces, Calavera ha estado obligado a convivir con Billy y Mandy, a obedecer todas sus órdenes, hacer sus tareas y sacarles de vez en cuando de apuros, mayormente ocasionados por Billy, los cuales le terminan metiendo a él muchas veces en apuros. Todo ello sin recibir mucho descanso ni diversión a cambio, pues siempre que encuentra algo que le ocupe tiempo en vez de estar con Billy y Mandy, éstos aparecen para obligarle a seguir con sus tareas. Todo ello ha provocado que Calavera odiase a muerte a sus dos mejores amigos, aunque muy en el fondo los quiere, a pesar de que siempre trate de librarse de ellos como pueda. Durante sus primeros días con Billy y Mandy, éstos le prohibieron a Calavera que ejerciera su trabajo como segador de almas. Sin embargo, Billy le levantó esa prohibición cuando le encargó que se librara de Sperg, encargo que fracasó pero que le devolvió su trabajo. thumb|left|180px|Calavera traumatiza a [[Gladys.]] Momentos en Endsville En sus primeros momentos conviviendo con Billy y Mandy, Calavera empieza a conocer la vida cotidiana de los chicos, además de a sus conocidos. La primera en conocer es a Gladys, quien la impresión de ver a la Muerte en su propia casa y cerca de su propio hijo la provocó una crisis nerviosa que la obligó a ser llevada durante unos días a un asilo mental. Tras su vuelta, Gladys ha sentido un profundo odio hacia Calavera por la razón de haberla echado de su propia casa al asustarla, desde entonces, siempre trata de echar a Calavera de su casa de cualquier forma, pues además era un gasto más de dinero el tenerle en casa. thumb|right|180px|Calavera como el mortal [[Franz.]] Otro de los personajes con los que Calavera tiene conflictos es Hoss Delgado, quien al verle por primera vez, piensa que Calavera es la razón por la cual ha llegado a Endsville, por lo que decide destruirlo al pensar que es una criatura peligrosa que tiene a Billy y Mandy como rehenes. Aunque a pesar de que Billy y Mandy le dijeran a Hoss la verdad, éste sigue dispuesto a vigilar a Calavera. A medida que pasa el tiempo, Billy y Mandy van teniendo un poco más de confianza con Calavera, dejándole algún tiempo libre e incluso ayudándole, como al enfermar de un síndrome que tras una operación, Calavera se volvió mortal. En ese estado, Billy y Mandy le ayudaron a adaptarse al darle una nueva identidad como Franz hasta que volvió a su estado normal gracias a Lodo. Otra ocasión de ayuda se presenta con la visita de su padre Earl al Plano Mortal, momento en que Billy y Mandy ayudan a Calavera el mostrarle que es la Muerte y no cantante de country. También puede comprobarse que con el tiempo, Calavera suele hacer las tareas de la casa por su cuenta mientras se divierte. Reencuentros del pasado A lo largo de la serie, Calavera va reencontrándose con varios personajes de su pasado. Uno de los primeros en hacer acto de presencia es Nergal, de quien al parecer se ha olvidado desde el instituto. Desde el principio, existió una fuerte enemistad entre Nergal y Calavera, enemistad que sigue persistiendo a lo largo de la serie convertida en una rivalidad. Otros destacables fueron Jack Linterna y Carabolo, quienes se vengan de Calavera a sus maneras, el primero intentando cortarle la cabeza para siempre y el segundo enviándole al Mundo Profundo. thumb|left|200px|Los archirivales Calavera y el [[Coco.]] El más destacable y el que más problemas ha dado ha Calavera es el Coco, a quien Calavera ganó en un duelo de sustos y le desterró al Plano de las Pesadillas. Tiempo después, el Coco regresa para llevar a Calavera a juicio acusándolo de abusar de sus poderes y despistarse de su deber. Al perder Calavera el juicio, el Coco nombra a Número 3 como la nueva Muerte y revela su plan de hacerse con la Mano de Horror. Es entonces cuando Calavera decide detener al Coco junto con Billy, Mandy e Irwin, ya que su odio hacia el Coco eclipsaba incluso su odio hacia los dos niños. Una vez en la Isla del Peligro, Calavera logra hacerse con la mano fácilmente debido a que es inmune a ella, pues su peor pesadilla era su propia realidad: vivir con Billy y Mandy. Tras ello, el Coco le roba la mano, pero tras sufrir varios accidentes, la personalidad del Coco cambió por completo a una que Calavera prefería más. Finalmente, Calavera recuperó de nuevo su trabajo. Finalmente, Calavera también se reencontró con su antigua mejor amiga del instituto, Velma Green, quien le invitó a su boda solo para cumplir su vengaza por traicionarla y comerse su cráneo como pastel de bodas. Sin embargo, al ver los recuerdos de Calavera hallados en su cráneo, Velma descubre la razón de por qué Calavera hizo trampas en las elecciones, por lo que le perdona y retoman su amistad. Vida laboral thumb|right|200px|Calavera como profesor sustituto. A excepción de la Muerte, Calavera ha tenido otros trabajos desde su nueva vida en Endsville. Uno de sus trabajos comunes es haber estado en el mundo de la televisión. Como modelo feo para un anuncio de bañadores Swim-Swam, o al crear el programa El Show de Calavera sustituyendo al de Atrocia y sus Terrores Nocturnos. En esta ocasión, Calavera gozó de una gran fama en todo Endsville y se ganó la admiración de los niños, sin embargo, Billy y Mandy mostraron una cinta de video en el que revelaban las actividades cursis que Calavera hacía de vez en cuando, terminando así con su fama. Algo también común en lo que ha trabajado es en el mundo de la enseñanza, aceptando un puesto temporal como profesor en la Escuela Toadblatt o como entrenador de los alumnos del Colegio de Endsville para las pruebas del día del presidente. Si bien, la ocasión más destacable se presentó por la muerte fallida de la Señorita Butterbean, momento en que el Director Buenasvibraciones le contrató por dos dólares a la hora. Calavera acepta encantado por la razón de podía castigar a Billy, Mandy y los demás alumnos si no le obedecían. Con el tiempo, Calavera fue enviando a todos los alumnos a la Dimensión Castigo, pero enfureció a Mandy y ésta le desterró a dicho lugar. Por otra parte, Calavera creó su propia pizzería a raíz de una de sus rivalidades contra Nergal. A pesar de contar con la ayuda de Billy, Mandy, Irwin y su abuela, no logró mucho éxito al principio. Pero al comenzar a tener éxito, se vió obligado a cerrar debido a que Nergal Hijo saboteó sus pizzas al embrujarlas. thumb|left|190px|Romance entre Calavera y [[Malaria.]] Romances A lo largo de la serie, Calavera ha tenido varias relaciones amorosas. La primera en ser vista es su amor hacia Eris, la cual, no está enamorada de Calavera. Pero gracias a los engaños de Mandy, Calavera recibe un beso de la diosa del caos cuando ésta se pensaba que era Adonis. Al ver que era Calavera, Eris sale huyendo. A pesar de este amor, Calavera no sintió afecto alguno hacia Eris en la segunda aparición de ésta, habiendo superado esa relación. Otras de sus relaciones más evidentes fueron con las góticas Malaria y Atrocia. A ésta primera la conoció en la playa. Los dos se enamoraron a primera vista y se complementaron muy bien, hasta que en un baile de discoteca, Malaria descubre que Calavera es la verdadera Muerte. Tras ello, termina huyendo. Por otra parte, su relación con Atrocia es completamente distinta. Calavera estaba enamorado de la gótica presentadora, siendo uno de sus mayores fans al no perderse ninguno de sus programas. Si bien, Calavera solo conocía a Atrocia por su programa de televisión hasta que fue cancelado al cumplir ésta los 30 años, pues nunca la vió en persona. ''Super Puño thumb|right|250px|Calavera en ''[[Super Puño.]] Calavera aparece en Super Puño durante la noche de Halloween siendo utilizado por Mandy como cesta de caramelos. Mas tarde, se descubre que tras el nombramiento de Mandy como la nueva presidenta de los Estados Unidos, Calavera se convierte, junto a Billy, en el científico loco de Mandy, es entonces cuando se hace llamar "C". Como científico loco, Calavera construyó un laboratorio en el sótano de la casa de Mandy, donde inventa distintos artilugios para ayudar al equipo Super Puño en su misión de detener a Bun-Bun. Finalmente, Calavera asiste a la celebración del equipo Super Puño por haber derrotado a Bun-Bun. Futuro thumb|left|170px|Calavera en el futuro. Cuando Mandy comienza su dictadura mundial y obtiene la inmortalidad, nombra a Calavera como su ayudante privado, siendo el que la informa de todo lo que ocurre y el que ordena a los robots liberar a un clon de Billy cuando el anterior clon es destruido. Sin embargo, cansado de ser "su mejor amigo", Calavera se une a la Resistencia contra la dictadura de Mandy con la esperanza de librarse finalmente de ella. Para su desgracia, al dirigirse durante una noche a una reunión a escondidas del ejército de Mandy, es seguido por un clon de Billy. Tras explicarle la situación, el clon de Billy revela que Mandy dijo que las ranas eran su punto débil, información que la Resistencia aprovecha para iniciar su ataque. Al día siguiente, Calavera se dirigió con algunos miembros de la Resistencia al palacio de Mandy con el objetivo de derrocarla, pero el intento de ataque rebelde fracasa debido a que aquella información era falsa. Tras ello, Calavera es detenido por alta traición, con el castigo de que su cuerpo fuera dividido y encerrado en cápsulas separadas. En los videojuegos Versión Wii, PlayStation 2 y GameCube thumb|230px|Calavera en el videojuego. Calavera es uno de los personajes controlables disponibles desde el principio de las versiones de Wii, GameCube y PlayStation 2 del videojuego. Su arma es su propia Guadaña y sus trajes secundarios son el de payaso (El Ataque de los Payasos) y el de princesa (Terror del Caballero Negro). Por otra parte, un globo gigante con su forma aparece a la derecha del escenario Coliseum of Chaos. Datos * Número de identidad: 665.5 * Profesión: La Muerte * Especialidad Marcial: La Guadaña * Le gusta: La muerte, las miserias y las telenovelas. * No le gusta: Los mocos de las narices de los mocosos, los ordenadores y la ensalada de pavo. * Premios: Certamen de ortografía del Submundo - 4492 a. C. * Descripción: Calavera tiene mucha frustración acumulada al tener que vivir con Billy y Mandy, y él puede ser un enemigo temible. ¡Cuando está en un frenesí, sólo un potente rival puede calmar la locura de Calavera! Calavera es un personaje equilibrado, excediendo por igual en todas las áreas. Frases * Frase de selección: ¡Vamos a cosechar! * Listo para la batalla: No me gusta mezclar los negocios con el placer, pero voy a disfrutar con esto. * Frase triunfal: ¡Oh, sí! ¿Quién es malo? ¡Calavera es malo! * Fusión Mojo: ¡A mí, fuerzas del Submundo! ¡Destruid a los mortales! (risa siniestra) * En llamas: No hay nada como los huesos tostados (risa débil) * Manejando torreta: Mmm, me encanta el olor del napalm por la mañana. * Contra Billy: ¡He querido hacer esto desde hace años! * Contra Mandy: Antes, era el alumno, pero ahora soy el maestro. * Contra Irwin: ¡Toma eso, amigo feo de Billy! * Contra Mogar: Disfruta de tu apestosa siesta, Mogar. * Contra Eris: ¡Es la última vez que me das plantón en una cita! * Contra Nergal: ¡Toma guadaña, idiota! (risas) * Contra Fred Fredburger: ¡Es hora de que aprendas modales! * Contra Hoss: ¡El exterminador ha sido exterminado! (risas) * Contra Drácula: ¡Te veré en el otro lado! (risas) * Contra Jack: ¡La próxima vez, te quitaré algo más que tu cabeza! * Contra Nergal Hijo: ¡Tú me obligaste, Nergal Hijo! * Contra Coco: ¡Este es tu último susto, Coco! * Contra Cicatriz: ¡Me he convertido en Muerte, Destructor de Mundos! * Contra Lord Dolor: Has sido golpeado como un tipo malo. * Contra Gallinas Mutantes: ¿Ahora también soy la Muerte de gallinas? Oh, no me pagan lo suficiente por esto. * Contra Nergalinos: Alguien debe realmente llamar a un exterminador para esta cosa. * Contra Payasos: ¡Es divertido cuando sus cabezas se caen! * Contra Calabazas: Calabazas. ¿Porqué tenían que ser calabazas? * Contra Vikingos: ¿No os coseché ya a vosotros una vez? * Contra Calabaza Gigante: Voy a trinchar una calabaza. * Contra Meteoro Comecerebros: ¿Un Meteoro Comecerebros venido del espacio exterior? Eso está fuera de mi jurisdicción. Fusión Mojo Con risa de júbilo, Calavera utiliza su guadaña para abrir un portal que absorbe y diezma a sus rivales. Cómo desbloquear Trajes * Payaso: Para desbloquear este traje se debe terminar el Modo Historia con Calavera. * Princesa: Para desbloquear este traje se debe terminar el desafío 8 del nivel 2 en el Modo Misiones. Versión Game Boy Advance right Calavera es uno de los personajes controlables desbloqueables de la versión de Game Boy Advance, siendo el protagonista de la tercera historia del juego, Grim's Tale. En ella, decide investigar en el Submundo la liberación de las Bolas Mojo, enfrentándose a Nergal en el final de su viaje. Fusión Mojo Calavera sujeta la Guadaña colocándola encima de su cabeza y comienza a girar como una peonza, golpeando a todos los contricantes. Cómo desbloquear Calavera es el tercer personaje desbloqueable del juego. Para desbloquearle hace falta haber recolectado 15 Bolas Mojo en el juego y haber completado la historia de Mandy, Squash Quash. Apariciones Series * Demonio Con Carne :* 1ª Temporada ::* Boskov's Day Out (Cameo no físico) :* 2ª Temporada ::* Teenage Idol (Cameo no físico) ::* Gridlocked and Loaded (Cameo no físico) ::* Ultimate Evil (Cameo no físico) * Billy y Mandy (Debut) :* Todos los episodios Películas * La Gran Aventura de Billy y Mandy con el Coco * Billy y Mandy: La Ira de la Araña Reina * Super Puño (Última aparición) Cortos * Billy's Birthday Shorties :* Super Myron Brothers (Mención) :* Macaroni Man :* Cake It to the Limit :* Death of the Party * Irwin Hearts Mandy :* Dream Date * Otros cortos :* Date With Death :* Irwin Live! :* Fit to be Tied :* Room Gloom :* Frozey the Snowman :* Matinee Mandy :* Wish Unfulfillment Videojuegos * Astro Quiz * Battle of the Bands * Big Top Billy * Billy the Kid * Cartoon Cove Mini Golf * Cartoon Network: Explosión de Puñetazos * Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall * Cartoon Network Universe: Project Exonaut * Copa Toon 2010 * Cricket Open Championship * Escape from the Shadows * Evil Switch * Freaky Freezeday * Get it Together! * Grim Ball * Grim's Downfall * ¡Guerra de Nieve! * Harum Scarum * Heads Will Roll * Hole in One * Holiday Design Workshop * Infernal Candy * In Search of Summer * Lanzamiento Directo * Los pastelillos de pus de Billy * Make a Calendar * Montaña rusa de los horrores * Picnic Pick Off * SnowBrawl Fight 2 * SnowBrawl Fight 3 * Sticky Escape * The Fright Before Christmas * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (Game Boy Advance) * The Grim Keeper * Toon Hoops (Cameo) * Un Día de Reinado * Zap to It! Varios thumb|right|170px|Calavera con sus dos túnicas. * Calavera es uno de los cinco personajes que aparecen en las tres etapas de Severo y Malvado. Los otros son Billy, Mandy, la Dra. Espanto y el General Cicatriz. * Todas sus apariciones en Demonio Con Carne han sido cameos no físicos. * Algunas de sus risas y gritos conservan el doblaje original de Greg Eagles. * Calavera fue quien propuso ser el amigo de Billy y Mandy en la apuesta. * A pesar de que durante siglos ha llevado la misma túnica negra, en Esqueletos en Casa puede verse que tiene otra túnica de color gris. * Su túnica en cierto modo tiene poderes mágicos al ser capaz de regenerarse en caso de destrozo, de convertir sus bajos en una especie de pantalones o al adoptar otros aspectos como una bata de laboratorio. * En La Pareja Dispareja, dice no poder oler, pero en otros episodios demuestra lo contrario. * Calavera tiene la extraña norma de no dejar un enchufe sin enchufar. * En el episodio ¡Pato! dice no tener órganos, sin embargo, en distintos episodios dice tenerlos. * Calavera nunca lleva más de 50 dólares encima. * Calavera siempre llora tanto al ver como al recordar el final de la película E.T., el Extraterrestre. * En Poppins Temible revela que "Cuidado" es su segundo nombre, puesto por su madre, algo por lo que Calavera nunca la perdonará. * En su carnet de identidad pone que nació el día 21 de enero del año 8000 antes de Cristo. Sin embargo, en diferentes ocasiones se muestra que Calavera tiene más años. Casualmente, el día 21 de enero es también el cumpleaños de Maxwell Atoms. * Calavera es uno de los dos seres inmunes a la Mano de Horror, siendo Fred Fredburger el otro. * Calavera hace un cameo junto con Héctor Con Carne y Kasnatov en el episodio Once Upon a Toon de la serie MAD, como motivo del 20º aniversario de Cartoon Network. Galería Archivo:Calavera_Capitulo Piloto.png|Calavera en su primera aparición Archivo:Mojo Calavera.png|Calavera iniciando su Fusión Mojo Archivo:Calavera FusionFall.png|Calavera en FusionFall Archivo:Calavera (personaje Project Exonaut).png|Calavera en Project Exonaut Archivo:Calavera (Punch Time Explosion) 2.png|Calavera en Explosión de Puñetazos En otros idiomas * Alemán: Sensenmann * Portugués brasileño: Puro Osso * Portugués europeo: '''Ceifeiro * '''Danés: Grum * Francés: Le Faucheur d'âmes * Hebreo: גרים * Español hispanoamericano: Puro Hueso * Holandés: Magere Hein * Húngaro: Zord Kaszás * Inglés: Grim Reaper * Italiano: Tenebra * Japonés: グリム * Polaco: Ponury Kosiarz * Sueco: Grym * Tailandés: กริม รีปเปอร์ en:The Grim Reaper pl:Ponury Kosiarz ja:グリム Categoría:Personajes de Billy y Mandy Categoría:Personajes de Demonio Con Carne Categoría:Personajes de Super Puño Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Personajes del videojuego Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Personajes doblados por Greg Eagles